pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Exo Oo
The page was broken, moving it fixes it. Oh, and you have an amazing memory. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 12:13, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :I know I do :D Exo Oo 12:49, December 3, 2009 (UTC) so many terrible players don't know how to play XD [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm']] [[User talk:Napalm Flame|'Flame']] 19:01, 8 January 2010 19:01, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :whoru? Exo Oo 19:02, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Hang on, I just got whoru'd on PVX? what the fuck? Either way, in response to your question- all vow means is you can spam jagged every other hit to increase your average dps, especially useful if you're under effects of melee boosts such as ootv. plus spamming attack skills to blow shit up in AB is fun. [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm']] [[User talk:Napalm Flame|'Flame']] 19:06, 8 January 2010 19:06, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::yeah. coz whoru? and im running a sin just like that atm. i spam jagged every time its recharged unles im using db or cs. i dont need vow Exo Oo 19:07, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::and if you don't get crits or you're not camping zealous constantly you run out of energy, ye? and you just whoru'd one of the least whoru people on pvx. [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm']] [[User talk:Napalm Flame|'Flame']] 19:08, 8 January 2010 19:08, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::So? If i don't know you at all. then whoru is fine. No? And who cares about not camping zealous when you can have a awesome elite instead of having to shitter vow? Exo Oo 19:14, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::'an awesome elite' tell me an awesome elite then. [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm']] [[User talk:Napalm Flame|'Flame']] 19:16, 8 January 2010 19:16, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Coward. Although i Personally prefer Skull Crack coz i like lol dazing monks. And WoTA is much better than Vow in terms of damage output Exo Oo 19:18, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Napalm and Luke Johnson in a convo? Is anyone else scared of where this will lead? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:21, 8 January 2010 :::::::::general consensus in life is LJ. please learn it Exo Oo 19:22, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Coward is good, but in AB I always run a Me/E FC water snarer, always, so coward is not as amazing as it should be. WotA blows because the IAS is shit on fast attacking skills anyway, and its only like 15-20%. Skull crack is win if you can use it, though exhausting assault is enough of a rupt to fuck someone over anyway. Fox's promise may be a better choice but then again tab says hai2u. Most of the time my team and I can work around a lot of problems so the elites you would rather use end up being somewhat redundant for me. [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm']] [[User talk:Napalm Flame|'Flame']] 19:28, 8 January 2010 19:28, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Can we delete my archives? it makes me look like at least some people talk to me Exo Oo 23:19, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :No... --Frosty 23:25, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::bit lame Exo Oo 23:26, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::You could move all of your talk pages to one page (so basically one big archive), if that helps. --Frosty 23:44, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::like Frosty said, you need to keep your archives (for archival reasons shockingly). I have nothing opposed to just linking to one giant archive, provided you at least keep separate archives and link to them somewhere (even if it's just user:Exo Oo/Archive Links and that page is linked to in your sandbox) so if we need something from your arvhices we don't have to dig through one big ass archive. ~ PheNaxKian talk 23:50, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::Can you link like User:Exo/Archive1 then have User:Exo/Archive1/Archive2 ect.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 02:07, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Or, and this is a radical idea, just create /Archive and template in all the archive pages. ;o ··· Danny So Cute 05:59, 17 January 2010 (UTC) where has obv Assault enchantment sins come from>? Obvious idea months ago rejected now becomes obvious? what luck Exo Oo 23:36, May 22, 2010 (UTC)